Getting Rafferty
by Cambonater88
Summary: Leslie shay tries to get Allison Rafferty :) its all in the title.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: characters may be a little OOC but yeah this is my first Fan-fiction story. I loved the idea of shafferty, their chemistry together is AMAZING and I just needed something to preoccupy my time. Hopefully we see a whole bunch of SHAFFERTY next season. Keeping my fingers crossed. Also it hasn't been checked by anyone but me so sorry if there are any mistakes. Please go easy on me. If you guys like it I'll continue. so review, review, review! THANK YOU.**

Getting Rafferty

"Shay, I got good news!" Gabriela Dawson shouts from the doorway leading into Molly's.

She was the paramedic in charge at firehouse fifty one and Leslie Shays best friend.

"Let me guess..." shay says, but before she could finish Dawson cut her off and finished her sentence in excitement.

"I did it Shay! I passed the firefighters exam."

"Congratulations!" shay yelled joyously and hugged Dawson.

"I knew you could do it Gabby, there was never any doubt in my mind. Did you let the guys know?" shay asked.

"Hell yeah, I did. In fact later on tonight we're gonna come back here and celebrate. You in?"

" uh yeah!' shay replies. 'I cant let you guys have all the fun.

—-

"Look who finally made it!" Kelly Severide shouted through the music at Shay.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let all of you get drunk without me."

"Okay then lets do this!"

Severide ordered Shay a drink and off she went to mingle with her friends from firehouse fifty one.

Molly's was banging and the drinks were flowing. Leslie was enjoying her self when Gabby came by with her boyfriend and lieutenant at fifty one Mathew Casey. He was a tall, handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed dream and Leslie thought they made the cutest couple.

"Hey Shay, you having fun?" Casey asked, with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, i'm having the time of my life. You?"

"The best." Casey says and looks around the bar.

"You haven't seen Rafferty around have you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I called her and asked if she wanted to come to Mollys to celebrate." Dawson chimed in.

Shay looked at them a little surprised. She hadn't seen Allison Rafferty since the car bombing at Chicago Med. The last time she remembered talking to Allison was after her stay at the hospital which to her estimation was like almost a month ago.

"You guys called Rafferty?" Shay asked.

Its not like Shay didn't have Rafferty's number its just that she was kind of a little unsure of herself when it came to the brown haired woman. They weren't on bad terms in fact, to her knowledge they were pretty much friends. Although that wasn't the case about five months ago, you see Rafferty was a homophobe and shay was a gay woman. You could say their first interactions were a little combative but after a while they both started to respect each other and even made jokes about Shays gayness and Rafferty's homophobia. All in all shay just didn't know how to approach the woman. She didn't want to come off as being invasive to Rafferty's time off or at least thats what she told herself.

"Well, yeah of course we did. Rafferty is apart of fifty-one." Gabby replied.

As gabby said that, in walked the honey- eyed, brown haired woman.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Casey shouted.

"Hey Rafferty over here!" Gabby shouted while waving her hand in the air to get Rafferty's attention.

As soon as Shay saw Rafferty her heart began beating hard against her chest and her face lit up with a huge smile. She too waved Rafferty down. Of course shay didn't understand her reaction to Allison but she figured it was because she hadn't seen her in a long time and also because she looked smoking hot.

-—-


	2. Chapter 2 Flustered

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for taking the time to read my stuff i really appreciate it. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions or want me to add something. I'm trying to go for a slow build up so bare with me again enjoy and review. THANK YOU!**

Chapter 2: flustered

As Allison walked through the doors of Mollys she couldn't help but feel a little nervous she hadn't seen the guys at fifty-one in a while. It had been a surprise to Allison when Dawson had called her and insisted she come to her celebration. Of course Allison couldn't turn down the excited paramedic so she gave in and agreed.

Now here she was a bundle of nerves but of course she'd never show it. As soon as she stepped through the thresh hold she was being waved down. When Allison finally reached the booth where Gabby, Casey and Leslie were she smiled and greeted them.

"Hey guys." Allison said.

"Well, look who finally decided to show. Im glad you could make it Rafferty." Gabby said with a smile.

"Yeah well nothing compares to a dramatic entrance right?" Shay chimed in as she took in the sight of Allison.

"Totally!' Said Casey with a smirk 'now lets get this party started. Who wants some alcohol?"

Allison just smiled and put her order in for a Heineken.

"So what you been up to since we last seen you Rafferty?" Dawson asked as everyone was getting seated.

"Nothing much, really." Allison replied. Trying to get the attention away from her.

Shay was sitting directly across from Rafferty and just couldn't help herself.

"Hey Rafferty, no hug? I'm hurt." Shay said with a sad face and a hand over her heart.

Rafferty looked shay right in the eyes and said,

"Well, i'm allergic to flannel." Shay looked at her shirt and back to Rafferty and smiled.

"I could take it off, i mean its not a big deal. Lesbians can part from their flannel."

"Wait who's taking off what?" Gabby interjected as she turned from her conversation with casey.

Shay looked at gabby and laughed, while Rafferty took a gulp of her beer.

"Rafferty here was just telling me shes allergic to flannel so i offered to remove my shirt." Shay replied.

"I...just... Drink your beer." Rafferty said.

It was nice for shay to see Rafferty flustered. It was like that time on the ambulance when Rafferty asked her about lesbian night at mollies and shay asked her if she was trying to come out. It was hilarious.

As the night went on everyone was having a blast. Gabby and shay were dancing without Rafferty who declined. She just sat there watching as everyone danced away nursing her fourth beer. She decided that she was going to apply for the PIC position at fifty one...


	3. Chapter 3 Rafferty!

**A/N: Sorry i took so long with this chapter but i was busy. I hope you guys enjoy and i will update soon. THANK YOU! Again for reading and reviewing.i really appreciate it. :)**

Chapter 3: Rafferty?!

"If I have to deal with Chout one more day I'm going to die!" Shay shouted into her cell phone at gabby who was laughing on the other end. The day had been long and unforgiving especially with chout being there. Those were the times she wished she had Dawson back or Allison. Now here she was at home, alone, in her room, without some type of alcoholic beverage to sooth her.

"Like seriously, I will cease to exist! Why won't my prayers be answered?" Leslie continued.

"I don't know, maybe you just have bad luck when it comes to replacements. I think the only other person that was suitable besides me of course was Rafferty." Gabby replied.

Leslie thought about that and actually smiled as she remembered her and Allison's very first encounters.

"Yeah, I think your right. She was great actually, did i ever tell you that Allison's a homophobe."

"What do you mean homophobic? She doesn't seem like she is, I mean you guys seem to get along and no you never told me." Gabby said angrily.

"Yeah when we first were partnered up she wouldn't even give me the time of day, in fact the only time she actually spoke to me was when we were on call."

"So, what happened, did you set her straight?"

"Really Gabby? Get to know me already.' Leslie said with a smile. 'Of course I did, I asked her why she was warm and friendly with everyone else but me."

"Okay?" Gabby said with anticipation in her voice.

"Well, long story short she said she respected my lifestyle choice but didn't want it shoved in her face because it was what her former partner had done. So me being who I am, I shoved it in her face."

"No, really?" Gabby said laughing.

"Yeah, i did but eventually we kinda just ended up respecting each other and it just worked out."

Of course Leslie didn't tell gabby about how they helped each other out and about Allison's fiancé.

"Besides that she is good to look at, like you were, before you and i got a divorce.'Leslie said with a sigh. ' I really do miss working with you."

"Me too. Oh shit! you know what,I just remembered, Casey said that they found someone to replace me but he doesn't know who exactly...maybe like a week from now."

"That don't seem to be good news at all. I could possibly end up with an insane person who has multiple personalities and eats with a straw!" Leslie said seriously.

"Well, anythings better than Chout." Gabby replied as she sipped on her coffee.

They talked about another thirty minutes or so and then said their goodbyes promising to see each other soon. When Leslie finally took a bath and settled into her bed she couldn't help but think who would be Dawsons replacement. With this on her mind she fell asleep.

It had been almost a week and a half since Gabby had told Leslie about her replacement. Yet, no one had arrived. She was actually beginning to lose all hope. Here she was at her locker despising the thought of working another day with Chout when she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

_Oh god!_ Leslie thought. _Its way to early for chout to be here already. Maybe if I pretend I don't hear him he'll go away._

So Leslie sat there facing her locker hoping whomever it was would get the hint and just leave her be.

"Excuse me,' a voice said from behind Leslie making her freeze up. She straightened her back and even stopped breathing for a moment. _Did I Really just hear that voice, _she thought_, am I going mental?_ Shay turned around slowly.

' I'm looking for..." The voice said, but before the sentence could be finished leslie jumped up.

"Rafferty?!" Leslie shouted in surprise and almost took Allison out as she lunged to hug her.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" Shay said as she pulled away away from the hug.

Allison had returned the hug and was smiling when shay backed away. It was worth surprising Shay because truth be told Allison missed the woman and her smile. When she applied for the position of PIC she thought she was actually to late but surprisingly chief Boden had called her and told her that he really wanted her back so he pulled some strings. So, here she was.

"I hope your not dreaming about me." Allison said.

Leslie just laughed she couldnt believe it. Her prayers were answered NO MORE CHOUT!

"You don't realize how happy I am at this moment Raf I mean, seriously happy." Shay said looking at Allison looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4 ball busting

Chapter 4

It was a friday night and Leslie was at mollies enjoying a drink with Gabby as her bartender. and Devon as her drinking partner.

Since Devon came back she was good. When devon had shown up at the firehouse a few weeks ago and explained why she did the awful things that she did, Leslie had a change of heart and let her stay at the apartment.

At first it was hard because Severide who shared the apartment with shay, hated Devon. Severide was like a brother to Leslie and despised the way Devon had treated Her and stole there stuff but through Leslie's persuasion Kelly decided that Leslie could make the right choices in regards to Devon but he made sure to tell Devon not to mess with Leslie's heart again or she'd feel the wrath of a Severide.

Leslie also made sure that Devon understood they were just friends because even though she cared about Devon she couldn't put herself back into the same situation as before. Of course, Devon would try everything in the book to try and get Leslie back as her girlfriend.

So here they were enjoying themselves when suddenly Allison had appeared walking through the doors of Mollies. Gabby had spotted her coming through the doors and waved her over.

"Hey! Rafferty!' gabby called out, waving the towel in her hand to catch Allison's attention. ' over here!"

Allison started walking over to where The three woman were and took a seat next to Leslie. The woman on the other side of Leslie just stared at Allison with a look that said or rather shouted "GO AWAY" but Allison just nodded in her general direction as a greeting.

"Hey there PIC whatcha you want? First drink is on me. Just don't tell hermann." Gabby asked.

"I'll take a Heineken, thanks." Allison answered and got as comfortable as she could get on the stool.

"Rafferty this is Devon my friend, Devon this is Rafferty my partner in the ambo." As Leslie introduced the two she could see that Devon clearly was not having it. Rafferty on the other hand couldn't be bothered she just sipped her newly opened bottle of alcohol and stared back.

As Rafferty sat there she thought, so this is devon thief extraordinaire. What did Leslie ever see in her? Whatever, it doesn't even matter.

From the outside perspective gabby couldn't help but watch. For some reason Devon looked to be a little threatened by Allison and Allison being Allison didn't seem bothered but poor shay looked like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was quite comical but knowing How Rafferty just speaks her mind gabby couldn't wait to see what would unfold.

"Ah yes, finally I get to meet thee Allison Rafferty." Devon said. "Finally I can put a face to the person shay keeps carrying on about. Truth be told I thought you'd be..."

"Soooooo' Leslie said effectively cutting Devon off from finishing her little rant. ' what brings you you here to mollies?"

Allison totally ignored shays question and continued with Devon's line of thought.

"Well, truth be told' Allison said ' I thought you'd be missing teeth with a patch over your eye, a wooden leg and a cutlass."

At that point Devon got off her stool and stood up, Gabby laughed and Leslie put her hands in the air.

"You guys, please lets just calm down..." Before Leslie could finish her sentence Devon interjected.

"You calling me a pirate! What the hell!"

"Well, pirates do steal don't they?" Allison shot back still relaxed and smiling on the stool. the only thing that belied her attitude was the look in her eye, it was a bit disconcerting for shay but hella sexy.

_Wait what the hell was that!_ Leslie thought. Either way she had to get interference before blows were thrown and shay highly doubted that Allison would be the one lying on the floor.

"Hey, Devon just chill okay, Rafferty here is just a good ball buster. I mean she wrote the book on busting balls!" Leslie said with a laugh. "Even though her book is two pages long and self published."

Allison finally took her eyes of Devon and looked at shay with a broad smile.

Allison couldn't understand why she was having such a reaction towards Devon, she hardly knew the woman but Allison couldn't help not liking Devon because no one should've been hurt the way Shay got hurt. Even though Devon and shay patched everything up it gave Allison a thrill to mess with the ex-thief.

"Fine, whatever you say Leslie." Devon said reluctantly. "I've lost my thirst for beer. I'll see you back at the apartment."

With that Devon grabbed her stuff and left mollies. Shay watched her go, a little deflated.

"Really Rafferty?" Shay asked with a frown.

"I have a feeling your friend doesn't care for me all that much." Allison replied with a smirk on her face.

"I cant believe you just did that Rafferty." Gabby laughed a little more " for a second there I thought you two were gonna have at it."

"I never back down." Was Allison's reply as she took another swig of her beer.

"Fan fucking-tastic now I'll never hear the end of it." Said shay with a smile. She had to give it to Rafferty, she could ball bust like no other. Well,... Besides shay herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry guys its been about a week. Ive been busy again but i promise to try and be consistent with my updates. I was trying to go for a cliff hanger this time around. So bare with me folks. Thanks again for reading, reviewing and following my fanfic obsession(shafferty rules) and helping me stay motivated. **

ENJOY :)

Chapter 5

A couple days later Leslie entered the common room and sat next to kelly.

"So...Devon still having a fit with you?" Severide asked with a smirk as he proceeded to eat his breakfast.

"Yea, shes really been in bitch mode. Shes mad because she said i didn't say anything to help her out."

Kelly looked at Leslie and laughed.

"I didn't know Rafferty could get down like that."

"Let me guess, Gabby told you what happened? Speaking of Rafferty have you seen her?" Leslie asked as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, I seen her pass by earlier. If I'm not mistaken shes in the ambo." Kelly replied still picking away at his breakfast.

"Thanks." Leslie said as she got up to go find the woman in question.

When leslie got to the ambo the back doors were open and there sitting on the gurney was Allison with pen and folder taking inventory.

"Hey Raf." Leslie said as she entered the back of the ambulance and taking a seat on the side.

"Shay." Allison replied. "Hows your pirate doing, she still butt hurt?"

Leslie tried to put on a sour face but couldn't help it and laughed.

"You really tore her up. Shes been bitching about how I didn't stick up for her. Which is a fact that I cant deny."

"Look shay, I really didn't mean for you guys to get into arguments over me. Couldn't you guys just go shopping for flannel shirts and be done with it? I didn't no lesbians were so emotional." Said Rafferty.

Leslie smiled and then put on one of her most serious faces and said "well, i didn't know you took the time to think of how emotional us lesbians were. I mean if your interested i'd be glad to...

The alarm sounded off ambulance sixty one robbery in progress one civilian shot.

Leslie jumped into the drivers seat and rafferty into the passenger seat and off they were. When they got there the robber was still inside the convenience store with another person waving their guns and shouting out orders.

One of the robbers shouted from the opened glass door

"Alright, were letting you guys take this wounded hostage but nothing or no one else can enter but the paramedics!"

As if on cue the negotiator waved shay and allison on.

"Don't worry we've got your backs just get in and get out. You hear?" Antonio, One of the Chicago pd officers and dear friend of 51 said. Shay and Allison nodded and proceeded forward. On the way to the doors of the convenience store shots rang out.

Upon instinct Rafferty dove over the rolling gurney and tackled shay down trying to protect her friend. In the aftermath of hailing bullets and excessive shouting everything was still. Leslie could feel the weight of someone on top of her, all she remembered was shots being fired and a big blur coming toward her.

Oh shit! Leslie thought. RAFFERTY!

"Rafferty?" Shay said out loud finally trying to move herself to get up. Nothing seemed broken or painful; so, why was there red all over her?then it finally hit her in a second Leslie was up. The body on top of hers was Allisons! In those brief seconds of confusion and slow motion everything began to speed up and reality hit hard.

"Fuck!" Shay said out loud grabbing Allison and turning her over so she lay flat on her back. Leslie found the wound a hole in Rafferty's abdomen but with no exit wound. Shay worked on instinct and fear, grabbing Allison's face and looking for dilated pupils and a pulse.

Antonio came running over to where shay was frantically working on the downed paramedic.

"Paramedic down! we need back up NOW!" Shay yelled to an approaching Antonio.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shay!" Kelly and gabby called in unison. The two had reached the hospital in no time when they had heard about the situation. They were scared, all they knew was Leslie and Allison were caught in a shoot out between the police and the robbers of a convenience store. Seeing shay alive and well was a relief. They ran toward her.

Shay looked up when she heard her name being called. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting with head in her hands hoping and praying that everything would be alright. When she saw who was calling her she she got up out of her seat.

"Kelly! gabby!" Shay choked out. The two hugged her hard. They just stood there hugging until shay pulled away.

"What happened?" Kelly asked in a soft tone as gabby looked at shay waiting.

"Rafferty...i mean Allison." Leslie stopped to take a breath. "She risked her life for me." Leslie finally got it out. Kelly and Gabby looked at each other and then back to Leslie.

"She coded twice on the way here. I kept her alive. When the shots rang out i remember a blur coming at me, it was Allison. When i registered what was going on I tried so hard! They said it was going to be alright!" Leslie's voice got higher with each word. She began pacing back and forth

"I'm sorry Leslie. Don't worry okay, if I know Rafferty shes a fighter." gabby said and kelly nodded.

Leslie looked at them and smirked. "Yeah, your right she is a fighter. Theres no doubt about that." The three of them sat down and waited.

It had been about eight hours since the incident. Everyone from the firehouse came trickling in one after the other as they waited. Leslie was pacing, the doctor came out about two hours ago and gave everyone the news. Allison was going to be okay. They found the bullet that nicked her lung which had caused her to bleed internally and was now trying to stitch her up. All in all the prognoses was good.

It was already the next morning when they finally gave everyone the good news. Allison was going to be okay. The doctor said she was one hell of a fighter and everyone cheered. Leslie decided she would go home and get cleaned up and return to visit her friend.

When Leslie returned to the hospital she made her way to where Allison was resting and came upon three women. As she approached them she realized they all sorta looked like Allison.

"Hi" Leslie said as she approached the group. "You guys here for Allison?"

"Yes, I'm her mother, Alita." The tallest one of the group stepped forward and reached her hand out to Leslie. She resembled Allison but older and with long black hair.

"I'm Leslie Shay her partner in the ambulance." Leslie shook the other woman's hand and waited.

"They said Allison would have died if it weren't for you. You fought to bring our Allison back. Thank you." She then turned to the other women there and introduced them.

"This is Aliyah and Alana." They each stepped forward and gave Shay a hug. Although Shay felt guilty knowing that if it wasn't for her Allison wouldn't be in the predicament she was in.

"Look, you guys Allison's only here because of me. She literally jumped in front of a bullet... She saved my life." Leslie said with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, don't be like that. Allison always protects those she cares about. Believe me, shes pretty stubborn that way." Said Aliyah.

"Yeah, theres so many stories to tell.' Said Alana. "Maybe we can tell you some while we wait for Ally to wake up?"

Allison's mom laughed "Yes theres so many stories, I could write an entire book. Out of my four children she was the most rambunctious. Its too bad the rest of the family wont be here till tomorrow, I'm sure They would have more stories to add."

Leslie looked at all of them and instantly liked them. Her family was really nice.

"I'd be glad to stay and listen, i don't have to be back at work until next week. I'll just go in and visit Allison for a bit and be back out ok."

"Sure, take your time." Said Aliyah with a smile.

Leslie smiled back and entered Allison's room. There she was laying in that bed just sleeping like nothing was wrong. The only thing that offset everything was all the tubes coming out of her. Leslie walked up to the bed and stood next to Allison's sleeping form.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Don't worry I'm not hitting on you.' Leslie said with a smile. 'I know that you aren't into lesbians but I hope you know that once you save one they are yours forever. Its a rule, you'll never be rid of me."

Leslie looked at Allison and laughed. "I know what you'd say, ' I'm not interested in Flannel!' always trying to break my balls." Leslie then reached out and moved the hair away from Allison's face and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you Allison." Leslie decided that she would stay and realized she would wait for Allison for as long as it took.


End file.
